board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Fenix's Contest History
Who is Marcus Fenix? Who is Marcus Fenix? Well, I have no idea, really. I didn't like Gears of War. I don't know how anybody could, it's basically RUNRUNCURSERUNSTOPSHOOTSHOOTRELOADCHAINSAAAAAAWRUNRUNRUN for the entire game. Like Halo but more brutal. Basically a casual gamer's wet dream. Proof: Gears of War won every award it was up for in GPhoria (G4's award show for best games of the year that takes place in August, wtf?). This included Gears of War winning for "Best Voice Acting." Uhhh... Basically, Marcus was only in contests because of the game he represents. He has less character than Master Chief, little to no background, and half the people who play Gears of War don't even know his name. In an attempt to find out more about Marcus, I asked my hardcore Gears of War friends: *Me: So, I have to write something about Marcus Fenix. I've played Gears of War for about ten minutes, so I figured I'd be qualified. I'm not. *Friend: He's awesome. *Me: ...Yeah. Anything else? *Friend: Just that. He's awesome. *Me: ... *Friend: Hey, dumb kid, what do you have to say about Marcus Fenix? *Dumb Friend: DUUUUR HE'S HARDKORE *Friend: ... *Me: ...Should I mention his big neck? *Friend: And his tiny head. *Dumb Friend: HE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN MASTER CHIEF DUUUUUUR *Friend: No, Master Chief is much more awesome. *Dumb Friend: MARCUS HAS A BANDANNA *Whole table: ... *Stupid PS3 Fanboy: WHAT YOU GUYZ BE TALKIN' BOUT?! *Me: Marcus Fenix. *Stupid PS3 Fanboy: LOLZ PLAY A REAL MANZ SYSTEM *Friend: AFRIKA! *Me: GAME OF THE FOREVER *Stupid PS3 Fanboy: *shuts up and cries about selling his 360 and Wii for a piece of crap* *Me: So... He's awesome? *Friend: Yeah. *Me: ....k. Yeah, apparently Marcus is awesome. Too awesome to have a real personality. He chainsaws peoples' faces off, and he wears a bandanna. And his neck is bigger than the head that's sitting on it. Recipe for success! "Well, we're not here to sell cookies, so they know something's up." - Marcus Fenix Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-3 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - First Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 44524 36.79% - Kefka, 38712 31.99% - Tom Nook, 22614 18.69% - Zelos Wilder, 15164 12.53% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 22782 15.59% - Cloud Strife, 81956 56.10% - Revolver Ocelot, 22006 15.06% - Kefka, 19348 13.24% * Division 2 Final --- 4th place, 17188 12.00% - Cloud Strife, 71041 49.59% - Ryu, 29007 20.25% - Auron, 26021 18.16% Not a lot was expected out of Marcus Fenix in his contest debut due to being from a FPS game on GameFAQs, some people even thought he wouldn't make it out of the first round. Instead he was able to surprise many people by using the ASV and easily winning over Kefka in the first round and to use the weekend day vote to go from fourth to second in the following round. He was totally out-matched in the division final, but still managed 12% against three popular characters. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 8 - Second Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 4th place, 20745 16.14% - Auron, 50759 39.50% - Sub-Zero, 34544 26.88% - Rydia, 22461 17.48% While very few people expected Fenix to make it out of the first round many were shocked to see how badly he performed in the match. With his first game another year older it seems that the 360 fanbase has almost forgotten about him which then caused him to lose to Rydia. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 11 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Zero, 22672 32.83% - 46381 67.17% * Extrapolated Strength --- 82nd Place 19.93% After his collapse in 2008 and his game performing terribly in the games contest many people thought Marcus Fenix would take another drop in strength. However he seems to have stablized relative to 2008. He isn't back to his 2007 self, but at least he's not falling off the face of the Earth anymore. Category:Contest Histories